Current approaches usually use poly or metal fuses to form a one time programming (OTP) memory cell. In many situations, however, both poly and metal fuses require a large program current to produce the high post-program resistance. As a result, the memory cells are large because they include large transistors or devices to handle the large program current. A memory cell is commonly called a bit cell. An OTP bit cell is also called a fuse cell because the OTP bit cell includes a fuse.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.